The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for managing the flow of physical assets between various entities. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and systems which utilize various computer technologies to create and maintain an up-to-date record of asset status and location information which may then be shared among various personnel.
Maintaining an accurate and current record of shipment deliveries and status information has long been an area of significant frustration for businesses that ship large numbers of products or materials to a variety of customer locations. Conventionally, such shipping and delivery record keeping involved following a paper trail relating to the shipment and delivery of the particular item in question. Unfortunately, much of the paperwork required to maintain the accuracy of the record, is often either missing, late, or erroneously completed. Additionally, information regarding the status of the delivered items is typically not included in such information.
One method for enhancing the ability of shippers to maintain accurate records, involves the placement of unique computer-readable identification codes, e.g., bar codes, on each product shipment. By scanning in these codes at various waypoints during delivery, a record of the shipment process may be maintained. This information may then be forwarded to a shared database for subsequent access by authorized parties. Unfortunately, this process requires the affirmative step of locating and scanning in each identification code in a timely manner. Further, this process does not assist product recipients in determining the location and status of their received deliveries.
Alternatively, container tracking methodologies have been developed which monitor shipments more automatically and continuously. Such systems may utilize sophisticated GPS (Global Positioning Satellite) systems as well as other electronic technology to obtain real-time data on in-transit locations. In addition to such shipment tracking systems, systems are also in place which enable monitoring and management of the various inventory systems. Armed with accurate and up-to-date information, inventory management systems allow businesses to easily determine the extent of their inventories. Unfortunately, such real-time systems are often prohibitively expensive to implement, particularly where large numbers of items are included in each shipment. Further, as with the code scanning systems described above, these methods likewise fail to provide information regarding the status of the delivered goods.
For example, in a typical sale and shipment of goods transaction, a carrier may know from a satellite tracking system that a container has reached a factory or job site, but does not know if the container included damaged goods or otherwise unacceptable goods. Further, although the shipment has in fact been received, this knowledge is limited to the carrier and the personnel actually receiving the shipment. Additional personnel also having need of this knowledge are unaware of the delivery.
In addition to the relatively simple scenarios laid out above, certain additional circumstances may also exist which require accurate knowledge of both shipment location and status information in a timely manner. For example, there exist circumstances in which a supplier is required to deliver material purchased under a purchase agreement to customer designated sites at specified times. To fulfill these contractual obligations the supplier manufactures and ships or purchases through third parties material necessary for the fulfillment of the contracts. In these instances it is imperative that the supplier maintain a logistics organization capable of coordinating the shipment of material from themselves and the various third party vendors so as to avoid a failure to meet their contractual obligations. This logistics activity requires the timely tracking of materials from point of shipment to destination. Additionally, detailed information regarding the material subsequent to its delivery is also required for providing expedited remedies to any delivery exceptions which may arise. This information may include such items as material description, quantity, vendor, purchasing information, and the like.
To address these known problems, past attempts have utilized radio frequency identification (RFID) devices to track retail goods for asset security. A secondary use of such RFID devices has been for the near-real time tracking of material location. These RFID devices have been tracked using both fixed ‘reader’ systems, wherein a reader identifies devices within a predetermined proximity to the reader. Additionally, man-portable RFID reading hardware has also been utilized, wherein the reader may be physically moved through a plurality of assets having RFID tags affixed thereto, for example, in a laydown yard or warehouse, or within range of such tagged assets. Unfortunately, existing solutions have failed to provide a sufficiently robust and cost-effect solution to the above problems.
In addition to the inability of conventional asset management systems to provide sufficiently robust and cost-effect solutions to the tracking of asset location, conventional systems also fail to provide asset condition information regarding physical and environmental conditions experienced by the assets during both shipment and operation.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art of asset management and tracking systems for an asset management system for enabling the robust monitoring of asset operating and environmental conditions tracking of materials in an automated and cost-effective fashion from its point of shipment to its point of delivery. Additionally, there is also a need for a method and system which, in addition to material shipment and tracking information, also provides more detailed information. Additionally, there is a need for a method and system for enabling the identification of specific materials among a plurality of materials. Further, there is a need for a method and system for enabling the monitoring and exchange of environment and operating condition information.